


Good and Bad

by LitMech (PatrioticFrisbee)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Total and Absolute Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrioticFrisbee/pseuds/LitMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Thing: Thor has decided he shall entertain Loki with said sock puppets, which he has deemed ‘Thor Sockson’ and his brother ‘Loki Laufeysock’.</p><p>Bad Thing: Loki does not want to participate in these sock puppet narratives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good and Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Total Crack. Repost from my tumblr, LokisDiaryEntries.Tumblr.Com.  
> It's total crack.
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta so...

There were good things, and there were bad things, about being essentially a gerbil trapped in a giant glass terrarium. More so if your giant glass terrarium was Stark Tower (or Avenger’s Headquarters, he’d heard it referred to as both in his brief and entirely unpleasant stay thus far).

Good Thing: Tony Stark was an inventor. Loki was a scholar. One plus one equals Loki investigating all sorts of fun things involving shiny, blinky, and possibly destructive devices laying around.

Bad Thing: Some of these shiny, blinky, and possibly destructive devices tended to be something that Loki had never seen, heard of, or even imagined in his lifetime (however extensive).

Good Thing: Loki would very rarely get bored, because there was an entire squad of special operatives living within the tower to annoy beyond belief.

Bad Thing: Because Loki was technically (meaning, there was a shiny, blinky, possibly painful device attached to his neck, like a bloody beast, that used some sort of magic of its own to cause mass amounts of pain to course through him if he attempted to leave the building) under house arrest, he did not have far to go. And annoying said squad for too long usually resulted in his muzzle, an empty room with a rather dramatic locking system, and ‘time out.’

Good Thing: While the Squad was away, Loki could play. This usually entailed Loki hacking the Stark boy’s laboratory open and having pleasant conversation with the almost amusingly cynical computer-dwelling being known as Jarvis, and convincing the Fire Eliminator robots to fire at will.

Bad Thing: Often, when the Squad deemed it to dangerous, the Human Spider would remain at the tower. Obviously, they never took the time to inform Loki of when the battle was and was not too dangerous for the boy, and thus whilst partaking in Laboratory Time Merriment, the brat would descend from the ceiling and scare the life out of him. Loki was then blamed for the following destruction and broken arm of the Spider-Brat, muzzled, cuffed, and locked away for being ‘bad’.

Bad Thing: Loki got his computer confiscated to an unknown location due to calling the Spider-Brat a Spider-Brat.

Bad Thing: This lead to Loki breaking something called a ‘Motorcycle’ due to his lack of web-surfing ability, which then lead to the muzzle, the locks, and the Time Out room.

Bad Thing: Thor has realized where they take Loki when he has done something wrong, and has now deemed this the time of Bonding between them.

Bad Thing: Thor has discovered Sock Puppets.

Bad Thing: Thor has decided he shall entertain Loki with said sock puppets, which he has deemed ‘Thor Sockson’ and his brother ‘Loki Laufeysock’.

Bad Thing: Loki does not want to participate in these sock puppet narratives. 

Bad Thing: His distress can not be expressed due to muzzle.

Bad Thing: Make it stop. By the Allfather, he’s started singing. Make it stop.


End file.
